Auction Day
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: My idea of how the Auction Day could have gone for the Phantom. An AU experience


Auction Day

Disclaimer: Phantom of the Opera characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the movie people. This story is also based on the assumption that the Phantom is still alive to leave the rose and the ring on Christine's grave.

Today was the day of the auction at his old home. Time had not been kind to the old place. The roof had never been repaired properly from the fire and there were dead leaves and cobwebs everywhere. He saw Madame Giry looking at what the auctioneers had to offer and he had heard rumors that the Viscount would make an appearance as well. He knew Madame Giry would be there after all he had told her to be there and what in particular to be on the watch for. He had to smile at himself here he was hiding from people when most of them had to believe the Phantom was long dead. He hid from force of habit and after all even with the soldiers coming home from the war scarred and what not his face was still strikingly noticeable. He was sure if anyone was to recognize him Raoul would and that would be bad. The auction he thought would move fast once begun because there couldn't be that many people interested in opera relics. He saw Raoul arrive in a wheelchair no less. Time had not been kind to him, he looked sad. He heard the auctioneer sell his monkey to the Viscount. He had desired it but he supposed hearing play again was just as well for it brought back memories he couldn't and wouldn't forget. He also heard the auctioneer explain about the chandelier and watched with the others while the lamp was lit and blinked as for a moment the Opera House reverted back to its former glory but for him those days were gone. After someone bought the chandelier the auction was truly over and he waited reminiscing about the past until he was sure all the people had left. He made his way down from the old box seats and was halfway out the door when he was bumped from behind. He turned and glared at the person and said,

"Watch where you are going, idiot?"

"My apologies Monsieur. I did not mean to bump you I was hurrying to follow the Viscount."

It was a young lady who spoke and in spite of himself Eric found himself liking her just a little so he asked, "Why hurry after the Viscount mademoiselle?"

"Well, Monsieur the first reason is the music box. I liked the tune and I wanted to hear it once more and the second reason was I know from my father that he was one of the players in the Phantom affair and I wanted to know more about the mystery."

"Who was your father?"

"My father was Monsieur Reyer the conductor of the orchestra."

"Oh really I didn't know Monsieur Reyer had a family."

"Well," the girl began, and was cut off by a chorus of horns and a spattering of curses.

"Be careful of the traffic Monsieur! We have to wait for the lights to change."

Of course he had forgotten about those silly cars he still preferred horses. He looked at his companion again and noticed that she did not much resemble the man she claimed as her father and so he asked her when they were moving again, "How are you related to Monsieur Reyer again?"

"To be precise Monsieur he never knew that I was his daughter he believed I was one of the nurses at the convent where he spent his last years."

"How did you know he was your father?"

"My mother's sister told me."

"Why not your mother?"

"She told me because my mother died giving birth to me. And I might also add that my aunt did not like me."

"Why was that you seem nice enough to me."

"I believe she disapproved of what my mother had done and she took it out on me. Personally I liked my uncle much better."

"Now mademoiselle, I would like to go back to my original question and why were you chasing the Viscount?"

"I thought we'd discussed this already Monsieur. I wanted to hear the song the music box played."

"Why such an interest in the song?"

"Well for one thing it was played in the Bal Masque at the Opera House and I've always wanted to hear about the Phantom of the Opera mystery preferably from someone who was there. I've tried talking to Madam Giry and she keeps shutting the door in my face, even though I've told her I mean no harm to her or anyone else involved in the mystery. I want to know for my own edification not for the benefit of the police or the newspapers."

"Again mademoiselle, why?"

"Forgive for being blunt Monsieur but I thought Miss Daae was a fool for choosing the Viscount over the Phantom."

"You do intrigue me mademoiselle. Why would you choose the Opera Ghost?"

"I would have chosen the Opera Ghost because first of all he is a musical genius. Secondly, he outsmarted them all and has not been caught and thirdly because I thought him handsome."

"Really?! Odd reasons, mademoiselle. Explain further, please."

"I like a man with brains and musical talent helps a lot since I play a little and the last I cannot explain I found the Opera Ghost handsome based on the small descriptions in the papers and I just liked him better."

"Good enough I suppose."

"Now Monsieur, do you have a last name and I could ask you why **you** are following the music box? Or is it the Viscount you're following?"

He had to smile at this. He had wondered how much longer she would play along with the string of questions without asking him any in return.

"Who says I'm following the Viscount or the box mademoiselle."

"I do. While it's true you have not been directly following his car you and I will end up in the same place."

"Oh? And where's that?"

"The cemetery would be my guess. We did not go in the right direction to be going to his townhouse and if he had gone to his country house this still isn't the right direction."

"So you know where the Viscount's houses are eh? That seems suspicious."

"No it isn't that bad. I know where his houses are because I had at first wished to talk to his wife the opera star at first but then I realized I'd never get that close so I settled for talking to him. Since I haven't found the Opera Ghost himself to talk to."

Eric wondered at the odd look in the girls' eye at this last statement.

"You know you still haven't told me your last name Monsieur."

"Oh pardon me mademoiselle. My last name is Morrison. And you could tell me your name as well."

"My name is Elena Holmes, Monsieur Morrison. Do you have a first name Monsieur Morrison?"

"It's Eric, Mademoiselle Holmes."

"Hmm…Eric means 'ruler of all' or 'always ruler' it's also a Norse name and Morrison is Irish."

"Two can play this game Elena means 'the bright one' or 'the shining one' and it's an English form of a Greek original and Holmes is English."

"Does it matter Monsieur Morrison? I just happen to find the meaning of people's names interesting."

"No, I suppose not. One more hobby Mademoiselle Holmes?"

"Yes, Monsieur Morrison. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Oh a few. I play the piano, compose sometimes and draw. One further question Mademoiselle Holmes do mind waiting here for a few minutes? I have some personal business in the cemetery to attend to and then I will walk you back to your home or wherever you are staying."

"No I don't mind at all Monsieur Morrison. I'll wait for you here."

Well, well an interesting young woman. But back to his original purpose, providing he had timed this right Raoul should be entering the gates by now. It would take him a few more minutes to actually get out of the car and if he used his chair it would take a little longer. Aha, he was right there was the car just entering the gates. Good, it gave him time to reach Christine's grave. When he reached it he stood for a few quiet minutes contemplating their past. And then he left his gift for her kissed her portrait and quickly hid himself as he heard wheels. He watched Raoul get out of his car and deny the chair and the assistance of his chauffeur and nurse and walk towards Christine's grave. Of course his heart was in his eyes the grief and loss but he had felt those too once upon a time and it had changed him. He moved away as soon as he could and found the girl where he had left her but not quite she had moved a little. She watched him walk towards her without saying anything.

"Well Mademoiselle where are we off to?"

When she didn't answer right away, he turned to look at her surprised to find her crying.

"Mademoiselle?"

"You must have loved her very much Monsieur Ghost to wait for her this long."

"I did love her and to some extent she still claims a large part of my heart but I find myself in need of a nurse. Do you know any good ones?"

"Though I do not see exactly why you do need a nurse Monsieur Morrison. I do happen to know one."

"Good do think she can put up with a ghostly genius?"

"I believe so Monsieur."


End file.
